A beverage dispenser may be a device that dispenses carbonated or still soft drinks called fountain drinks. They may be found in restaurants, concession stands, and other locations such as convenience stores. A beverage dispenser may combine flavored syrup or syrup concentrate with still or water to make soft drinks that are dispensed into a consumer's cup. The syrup may be pumped from a special container called a bag-in-box (BIB). Other beverage dispensers may combine multiple unsweetened beverage ingredient concentrates along with a sweetener and still or carbonated water to make soft drinks that are dispensed into a consumer's cup. The beverage ingredient concentrates may be pumped from a cartridge or carton that contains a pouch of the beverage ingredient concentrate. Vending machines may dispense pre-packaged beverages.